Know Your Stars
by Fire Princess007
Summary: The know your stars guy AKA me comes to make fun of YuGiOh GX cast.
1. Jaden Yuki

**Tomboy951753:**Hell Ya I'm finally making the damn know your stars story!I don't own ygo gx.

* * *

**Know Your Stars Yu-Gi-Oh GX First Up Jaden Yuki Come On Down**

**Announcer:**Know your stars...Know your stars...Know your stars Jaden Yuki,his penuis is the size of his thumb.

**Jaden Yuki:**What the Fuck!I'll let you know my penuis is a perfect size.

**Announcer:**Sure it is.

**Jaden Yuki:**You better belive it.I've been taking condums for a while now.

**Announcer:**What to impress someone?Jaden Yuki,his IQ is -4.

**Jaden Yuki:**No it isn't it's 3 for your infomation.

**Announcer:**Damn,your smart.

**Jaden Yuki:**Thanks.Thats the first time anybody said that.

**Announcer:**I was being sarcastic.

**Jaden Yuki:**What's that.

**Announcer:**Never mind.Jaden Yuki,has a huge fear of Jews.

**Jaden Yuki:**W..Who told you that.

**Jewish Girl:**Hi Jaden.Starts running to Jaden

**Jaden Yuki:**Keep Jew away from me! Runs away

**Announcer:**Know you know Jaden Yuki.The boy who's penuis is smaller than his thumb,IQ is -4,and is afraid of Jews.

* * *

**Tomboy951753:**I'm so sorry about the whole Jew thing actually some of my friends are Jews.Please R&R or I'll be in your face.


	2. Alexis Rhodes

Tomboy951753: Finally I'm updating.I had stupid writers block and I just found out that when I have song writers block I can write and when I have writer's block I can't write songs!I have to deal with it though.Now to you Jay.

Jaden:I hate you! You reveled my deepest secrets!and you don't own my show, you wish you did but you can't have it.

* * *

**Now On The Stage ALEXIS TRUESDALE I Mean ALEXIS RHODES But Soon To Be TRUESDALE**

**Anouncer:** Know your stars know your stars know your stars.Alexis Rhodes fell asleep with her older brother's best friend and rival Zane Truesdale.

**Alexis Rhodes:** What the fuck you fuckin' bitch I never slept with him!He's my brother's best friend and my best friend!I don't even like guys yet!

**Anouncer:**So your saying your a les?

**Alexis Rhodes:**No you idiot I'm not a les!

**Anouncer:**Okay your a virgin.

**Alexis Rhodes:**Thank you, I'm a virgin and I'm proud!

**Anouncer:**Okayyy.Alexis Rhodes, she has a part time job as a hooker/stripper at Hooters in the summer.

**Alexis Rhodes:**WHHHAAATTT!!!! I'm not one of those fuckin' whores who would have sex with a man and or woman they just met!I'm better than that!

**Anouncer:**Sure. Alexis Rhodes, she got plastic surgery of her boobs.

**Alexis Rhodes:**No I did not!

**Anouncer:** Then explain the huge boobs.

**Alexis Rhodes:**Hey I'm natrully like that. I mean I can't help it if I have big breasts.What a minute you sound like some one I know.Tomboy951753!You better run girl!

**Anouncer:**AHHHHH!!! Now you know Alexis Rhodes who slept with her best friend Zane Truesdale, has a part time job at Hooters, and had plastic surgery on her boobs.Alexis, put down the flamethrower.Don't kill me, have a sense of humor!

* * *

Tomboy951753: Finally I'm finished with her. I'm sorry to all the Alexis/Asuka lovers, she is one of my favorite charactors.Please R&R. 


	3. Syrus Truesdale

Tomboy951753: Thank you to my reviewers Sangorulz, Crack Girl, JadenYukiAlexisYuki, and Coco Gash Niccals.Now on with chapter3.

Alexis: Okay who's your victum this time?

Tomboy951753: Syrus Truesdale.

Jaden: What! At least you don't know his secrets.

Alexis: I wouldn't be so sure about that Jaden. She knows what everyone does. How do you think she found out I slept with Zane.

Jaden: You did!!!

Alexis: Ahhh she does not own ygo gx. bye

* * *

**Now Introducing Syrus Truesdale**

**Anouncer:** know your stars... know your stars... know your stars... Sara Truesdale, is a she.

**Syrus:** What!!! I'm not a girl! I'm a guy.

**Anouncer:** Whatever you say girly, or should I say Miss.Truesdale.

**Syrus:** Quit it you bitch!

**Anouncer:** Fine fine. Sara Truesdale, is in love with her best friend Jaden Yuki.

**Syrus:** No I'm not! That would mean I'm gay! I'm not gay!

**Anouncer:** But your a girl. You would be gay if you loved a girl. You clearly don't understand this sort of stuff.

**Syrus:** You bitch I'm a guy, and I do understand this stuff! You clearly don't understand what I'm tring to say!

**Anouncer:** And what would that be Sara.

**Syrus:** That I'm a guy! Get it though your thick head that I'm a fuckin' guy! Not a danm girl!

**Anouncer:** Okay, but are you still in love with Jaden Yuki?

**Syrus:** No you bitch! I'm in love with Dark Magician Girl!

**Anouncer:** But she's not real., and that would mean your gay.

**Syrus:** For the last time I'm a guy! You know what fuck this shit I'm leaving!

**Anouncer:** Wait don't leave, I have more jokes about you, and I'm lonly here.

* * *

Tomboy951753:hehe sorry for the short chapters and the Syrus bashing

Kevin: next chapter will be done by me. Please R&R


	4. Jasmine and Tyranno Hassleberry

Kevin: Yes I finally get to write a chapter.

Fire Prncess 007: Hey don't get too excited because it's not going to happen again for a long time. For all of you wondering this chapter will be Jasmine. Um, before I forget I changed my name. It use to be Tomboy951753. Announcer2 is kevin and announcer1 is me.

* * *

**Jasmine Come On Down**

**Announcer2: **know your stars... know your stars...know your stars...Jasmine, is in love with her best friend Mindy.

**Jasmine:** I am not! You must be crazy to think that!

**Announcer2:** I get that alot. I'm use to it. Jasmine, doesn't have a last name.

**Jasmine:** What the hell! I do so have a last name!

**Announcer2:** oh ha What is it.

**Jasmine:** It's ahhh... something...I forgot.

**Announcer2:** Your exactly like my big sister. She all ways forgets things.

**Announcer1:** What the hell you idiot! I don't forget things, as much as I use to.

**Announcer2:** Will you get out of here! This is my chapter!

**Jasmine:** If you want, I can leave.

**Announcer1&2:** NO!

**Announcer2:** You can't leave I'm not done with you yet!

**Announcer1:** And I'm not done with you yet! Kevin get ready for the worst beatting of your life.

**Announcer2:** You know what I'm out! You don't give me enough freedom as a writer.

**Announcer1:** Okay leave then you bastard!

**Announcer2:** I'm leaving bitch!

**Announcer1:** Okay, now where was I, him, whatever. Jasmine, where are you?

**Tyranno Hassleberry:** I recon she left ma'am.

**Anouncer1:** I have a new victum now. hahaha

**Tyranno:** Wh..what are you talking about ma'am?

**Announcer1:** I'm goin' torture you till you lose it.

**Tyranno:** I'm not afraid. I've seen dinosaur bones bigger than you.

**Announcer1:** Then why were you just stuttering then? Are you scared of little girls?

**Tyranno:** I was just doing that for dramtic effect.

**Announcer1:** Sure you were, I mean your so strong and big.

**Tyranno:** Why thank you. Wait a minute, you were being sarcastic weren't you?

**Announcer1:** No duh you southern idiot.

**Tyranno:** Hey you can't say that about me!

**Announcer1:** oh well Tyranno Hassleberry, sleeps with a lightlight.

**Tyranno:** I do not! You...you..you bad person.

**Announcer1:** Dude you suck! You can't even think of a name for me.

**Tyranno:** I can so, it's just goin' take some time. I got one. You bitch.

**Announcer1:** You are like extremly original.

**Tyranno:** gee thanks

**Announcer1:** Now you know Tyranno Hassleberry who is afrad of little girls, can't think of names, and sleeps witha nightlight. Now you also know Jasmine who is in love with her best friend Mindy and has no last name.

**Tyranno and Jasmine:** What!

**Announcer1:** Now bye bye for now.

* * *

Fire Princess 007: I decided to put two in one chapter, pretty good no? Next will be Mindy and Bastion or Mindy then Bastion, I didn't figure it out yet. After that I'll start doing the hott guys. You know Atticus, Aster/Edo, Chazz, Slade, Jagger, Zane, and Hell Zane. Best part is that you'll get to vote on who's next with the choices I give you. Please read and review. 


	5. Bastion and Mindy

FirePrincess007: I finally updated.

* * *

Announcer1: Know your stars… Know your stars… Know your stars. Bastion Misawa… is a teacher's pet. 

Bastion: So are you.

Announcer1: But, that's only in science, math, English, and history.

Bastion: Don't forget you're also a drama geek

Anouncer1: NO I'M NOT!

Mindy: Don't forget a tomboy

Announcer1: How the hell did you get here?

Kevin: I helped her.

Announcer1: Why?

Kevin: Because I want revenge!

Announcer1: For what?

Mindy: For all the things you did to him.

Announcer1: Like what?

Bastion: Like, when you broke his pinky, fooled him, won him against many things, and when you didn't respect his right as an author.

Announcer1: Oh just shut up you English basterd.

Bastion: What did you call me?

Announcer1: You heard me.

Bastion: That's it. Come here you

Mindy: Stop it, Bastion, you can't hit a girl. Wait a minute; you're a tomboy, so those rules don't apply.

Kevin: Now you know announcer1 (FirePrincess007). Who's a teacher's pet, tomboy, and a drama geek.

Announcer1: No they don't! I'm not even in the drama club.

Kevin: But, you wanted to be in it.

Announcer1: That's it you brat!

Kevin: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

FirePrincess007: Please reveiw and don't forget tell me who you want for the next chapter. Your choices are Slade, Jagger, or Chazz. Anybody want to tell me who's the oldest. Remember some chacters can be together in chapter. 


	6. The Princeton Brothers

**Fire Princess007:** I have finally chosen which people I'm using for this chapter. Drum roll, please. It is all the Princeton brothers, combined. I mean come on what fun is it to just have each one of them alone. Plus you get to read a lot of auguring from them. Like Jerry Springer. Now on with the chapter!

* * *

"Why are we coming here?" asked jagger 

"Have you forgoten already?" replied slade "We're going to kill Chazzy, or at least kidnap him and take him to 'a better place.'"

Chazz who just jumped out of the bushes screamed "Your going to do what with me?!"

**Come On Down Slade, Jagger, and Chazzy, Also Known As The Princeton Brothers. Your The Next Contestants On The Price Is Right.**

"OMG! I LOVE THIS SHOW!" screamed Slade, Jagger, and Chazz.

Anouncer: WTF! Aren't you guys based on ruling the world?

Slade: Well, two out of three of us. Stupid Chazz dosen't want to.

Anouncer: Right Mr.Bussiness Man.

Slade: Hey!

Jagger and Chazz: LOL

Anouncer: I wouldn't be laughing Mr.Cauclator and Mr.Desprate

Chazz: I am not desprate! I know somewhere deep down Alexis Rhodes loves me and we'll get married and have the most precious kids on earth!

Jagger: Isn't that the one that looks like a hooker? With the big boobs? And I am not Mr.Cauclator, I'm just smarter than normal people.

Chazz: Don't talk that way about her! She the most beutiful, loving, nicest,and sensirist woman on the face of the Earth!

Anuoncer: Please, even I'm nicer than that bitch.

Slade and Jagger: True

Chazz: NO YOUR NOT!

Slade: Come on she doesn't even like you. She doesn't give a fuck about you.

Jagger: But you know if you join us we could make Alexis like you. Think about it little brother. World domination, having the girl of your dreams, and crushing people who get in your way, like Jaden Yuki.

Chazz: That does sound very tempting, but i dunno.

Anouncer: Can you guys shut the fuck up! I have a book report, essay on the fall of Rome, and a science test tomorrow. and that's pretty sad chazz. you know you can't make her love you, but i can.

Chazz: How can you?

Anouncer: I have some blackmail. -holds up a picture so everyone could see-

Jagger and Slade: DAMN!!!!

Jagger: That is one flexible bitch.

Slade: Like something you would find in Girls Gone Wild.

Chazz: You...think I could have that...you know so i could stare at it all day long.

Anouncer: Okay ewwww. All of you guys are peverts.

Slade: Your the one with the picture.

Anouncer: Zane gave it to me in an envolope and told me not to open it because i was holding it for him but i was courious so i opened it.

Jagger: Why did Zane have that picture.

Anouncer: He probably took it. You know like the Vanessa Hudgens scandel, but i still love her.

Chazz: Stupid royalshipper.

Anouncer: Yes i am so if you have a problem with that you could kiss my ass!

Jagger: OMG!!! I love baby V, but zac Efron is my man!

Slade: Me too. He is sooo hot!! I love his solo in High School Musical 2, Bet On It.

Anouncer: Ew. Are you guys gay?!

Chazz: Well, you have to admit, he is pretty sexy.

Anouncer: Well, yeah, but still. You know what i'm leaving. You guys are scaring me!

* * *

FirePrincess007: Sorry about the late update. I'll try to get my stories in soon, I promise. If you guys wanna talk, email me or gimme me your aim and i'll give you mine. 


	7. Hell Kaiser and Nightshroud

**FirePrincess007**: hehe..new Know Your Stars chapter!

* * *

**Come on Down Hell Kaiser and your buddy Nightshroud****! Your or Next Victum..I mean Guest!**

**Announcer:** So..how are you boys today?

**Hell Kaiser:** ..

**Nightshroud:** ..

**Announcer:** EMO PEOPLE!!

**Nightshroud:** Emo's tight man..

**Hell Kaiser:** It's da shit.. and we're goin' sing a song about being emo right now.

**Announcer:** 0o WTF!! You can't sing about cutting yourself! i need to..

**Nightshroud and Hell Kaiser:** dear diary,  
mood: apathetic  
my life is spiraling downward. i couldn't get enough money to go to the Blood Red Romance and Suffocate Me Dry Concert. It sucks cause they play some of my favorite songs like 'Stab My Heart Because I Love You,' and 'Rip Apart My Soul,' and of course, 'Stabby Rip Stab Stab." and it doesn't help that i couldn't get my hair to do that flippy thing either, like that guy from that band could do, some days you know. . .

i'm an emo kid, non-conforming as can be  
you'd be non-conforming to if u look just like me  
i have paint on my nails and make-up on my face  
i'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs  
'cause i feel real deep when i'm dressing in drag  
i call it freedom of expression most just call me a fag  
'cause their dudes look like chicks, their chicks look like dikes  
'cause emo is one step below transvestite

stop my breathing and slit my throat  
i must be emo  
i don't jump around when i go to shows  
i must be emo

i'm dark and sensitive with low self-esteem  
the way i dress makes everyday feel like Halloween  
i have no real problems but i like to make believe  
i stole my sister's mascara now i'm grounded for a week  
sulking and writing poetry are my hobbies  
i can't get through a Hawthorne Heights album without sobbing  
girls keep breaking up with me, it' never any fun  
they say they already have a pussy, they don't need another one

stop my breathing and slit my throat  
i must be emo  
i don't jump around when i go to shows  
i must be emo  
dye in my hair and polish on my toes  
i must be emo  
i play guitar and write suicide notes  
i must be emo

my life is just a black abyss, you know, it's so dark. and it's suffocating me. grabbing ahold of me and tightening it's grip, tighter than a pair of my little sister's jeans . . . which look great on my by the way

when i get depressed i cut my wrists in every direction  
hearing songs about getting dumped give me an erection  
i write in a live journal and wear thick rimmed glasses  
i told my friends i bleed black and cry during classes  
i'm just a bad, cheap imitation of goth  
you can read me "Catcher in the Rye," and watch me jack off  
i wear skin tight clothes while hating my life  
if i said i like girls i'd only be half right

i look like i'm dead and dress like a homo  
i must be emo  
screw XBOX i play old school Nintendo  
i must be emo  
i like to whine and hate my parentals  
i must be emo  
me and my friends all look like clones  
i must be emo

**Announcer:** ..YOU GUYS WEAR YOUR LITTLE SIBLINGS JEANS!?!

**Hell Kaiser:** What do you expect..we're emo.

**Nightshroud:** That song explains us soo well..

**Announcer:** I never knew emo people went through those things. I really respect you guys now! Yea right! - grabs a flamethrower - BATTLE CRY!!!

**Nightshroud:** Do you think we care..rememeber we're emo?

**Hell Kaiser:** We don't give a fuck about life.

**Announcer:** Well..those were the emoest people we know..

* * *

**FirePrincess:** Yes, I know this is a piece of crap..but i need to make this one bad to make my next chapter seem awesomly funny! Next chapter is -drum roll - yea like i'm telling. Oh yea..if you don't know this song go on youtube and type in 'The Emo Song'. Review please! 


End file.
